


Immoral

by MagnetMaeg



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, I do not care about the new set's lore, Jette and Julia are my characters, Over throwing Niv-mizzet, Vampires, this is like 3 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Ral faces his own guild master in an attempt to save his family.





	Immoral

“Momma-” Julia is screaming.

 

Time seems to stop.

 

Ral’s moving, but to him, it seems as though it’s someone else controlling his body. Niv-Mizzet, after pulling Ral’s own daughter into their strife, has gone back on his word. And now, Jette is falling into Zarek’s arms, her eyes wide as she coughs harshly, blood pooling from her lips, as a bolt of lightning goes through her stomach. Other smaller portions of electricity tearing her skin open in other places along her body.

 

And as she falls, Ral sees she is in pain, yet still smiles at him.

 

She couldn’t die, that would just simply be cruel. She wasn't supposed to be the target Mizzet went after, it was supposed to be him.

 

“Go on.” The dragon seems to sneer, however, he himself is wounded. Large gashes and burns line his once handsome scales, while the dragon himself holds a large hand to his chest, where the worst wound is.

 

“Say you’re goodbyes before I get rid of you as well.”

 

“Ral?” Jet smiles a bit wider as she looks up at him. He is pressing a hand to her wound, trying to stop the flow of blood, but she takes his wrist, as though telling him there was no need.

 

“Just talk to me.” She requests. “Like it’s a normal day.

 

“No." Where did everything go wrong?

 

"No?" A weak reply draws Zarek from his impending breakdown. Even though she is hurt, a smile is plastered over her lips, wider yet, as though she finds the situation funny.

 

"I swear you are a masochist," Ral muttered, his own eyes watery while he brushes some of Jette’s blood-soaked hair from her face. Using the back of his hand to wipe and smear some of the red away from her cheek.

 

"What was your first guess?" She says softly, even more so than before. She is lifting her own arm now, fingers caressing under his chin and up his face a moment, however, her arm threatens to slip away and he grasps her own painfully cold wrist to allow her fingers to remain against his cheek. Her blood smearing onto more of her skin.

 

"You really need to shave." Jette musses, her eyes half closed as she struggles to speak.

 

“How do you figure?” He is doing his best to stay in the character she wishes to see of him.

 

“Your stubble isn’t sharp anymore.” Jette gives a soft sigh before a cough rakes her throat.

 

"And I will do so as soon as we get home." And now he isn't able to hold his tears as Ral's eyes close. He holds Jette's palm against his face as he leans over her. An arm wrapped around her clutching her cooling body close.

 

"I." She whispers softly. "I'm sorry," Jette says softly, her body shuddering slowly. "I never told you, how much." Zarek presses his head to her neck, breathing in her scent, trying to ignore the tang of blood in the air. "I still love-"

 

"Jet. Please." Ral says softly, he knows how he can help her, but he also knows she doesn't want him to take the risk.

 

"Ral. I love you. I won't hurt you." She knows him too well sometimes.

 

"But Jette, I too, love you which is why I want you to do this." Ral is careful as he lets go of his lovers cooling hand. Drawing her own short bone saw from her hand on the ground. Before drawing the blade across the palm of his hand.

 

"What do you think you are doing..." the Grand dragon and guild master was Rolling over. His talons clutching his side as his tail flicked up to keep the young female human beside him from moving forward. The child sobbing and asking if her mother was alright. 

 

Before the red dragon, a member of his own guild, who had just challenged him to a duel for the title he holds, had given up his chance of a killing blow, to save the woman who Izzet had attacked. Although the dragon is a genius, not even he knew much of the reclusive woman before him. He had heard of her, but never actually saw her, or knew what she was capable of. Something told Izzet the woman wasn’t even completely human. And it was being proven right before him. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?!" The dragon rises to three of his legs, his voice threatening while his jowls rising as he falls forward trying to stop the scene before him. But the Zarek's blood was already dripping between the parted lips of the woman when Jette's body convulses and she doesn't seem to have any control of her actions. As soon as the first drops of blood met her lips, she was lunging forward, Ral's hand being clasped between her teeth. He gives out a soft grunt, his own lip being subject to the abuse of his pain, as Jette drinks his blood. It is not enough to drain him, she has more control than that, but it’s only enough to sustain herself for now.

 

"Kick his ass baby." She whispers while smearing her own blood over his hand wounds. And as Ral stood to face his guild master, instead of the electric eyes which greeted the dragon since the day a young boy with an extraordinary mind walked in, the hue morphed into its complement, before finally darkening to a similar red as the scales which line the body of the dragon.

 

Yet, it's not Mizett who watches the transformation. It's Julia. The new vampire is confused, the one who turned him, lying still on the floor behind them. His steps are stiff as the venom floods his veins, and his path is directed towards the child being held back behind the great dragon's tail. 

 

It's now that Niv chuckles, lowly at first before erupting into a fit of laughter strong enough to make him cough blood.

 

"And now it seems your own hand will be the one to kill the child. The one you so desperately wanted to save minutes ago," Pained grunting follows these words as the dragon scoops the child up. His claws dripping blood as he squeezes her tightly making her screen shrilly in pain.

 

"Go on then," The dragon seems to be enjoying this. The only human in the room was his own Daughter, and Ral didn't recognize her. She's tossed to the floor by Niv, he grunts again as though trying to stand up while she slides ever closer to the man who she'd come to know as her father. The blood making her efforts to stop slip and slide out of her grasp.

 

"Daddy?" Her eyes are wide as he stops, she's desperate, was that flicker in his gaze because he remembered her?

 

No.

 

Those eyes only spoke of hunger. The girl is quick, she'd grown up around vampires, she knew better than to try and trust someone who wore the face of a family member, he was a new monster, and not in control. She takes a slow step back, as sunlight starts to fill the room. Ral hisses in pain as the realization hits him. This is her chance. The girl makes a mad dash for cover - to her captor. Only to her dismay, her father follows, the sun urging him to move faster.

 

"Get back child," Niv's tail slides across the floor keeping her away, but upon contact, she begins to glow. Something bright and blue and brilliant, and with a shout of surprise from the dragon, and that of pain from the girl, they vanish.


End file.
